Boethiah's Calling
Prerequisite: Level 30 *'Quest Giver:' Boethiah's follower, alternatively read Boethiah's Proving *'Reward: 'Ebony Mail (Poison cloak effect and muffle) *'Reputation Gain:' N/A Walkthough This quest can be begun by finding the Sacellum of Boethiah. Alternatively, you may read Boethiah's Proving, which can be found at Septimus Signus's Outpost (the location of Hermaeus Mora's quest) or at the Abandoned House in Markarth (the location of Molag Bal's quest), or, after completing House of Horrors, one of Boethiah's followers will attempt to assassinate you- they will be holding Boethiah's Proving. One of Boethiah's followers will speak to you and ask you to lead someone to sacrifice- you will also be given the Blade of Sacrifice at this time. Any companion can be taken to the Pillar of Sacrifice to be killed, except for essential characters (e.g. Lydia) or any of the dog companions. You may want to hire a stranger in a tavern, or you can invite brawl followers if you want to save money. Bring your chosen victim to the Pillar and tell them to use it, they will then be sucked to the pillar, allowing you to kill them. You can also kill of all the followers near the Pillar of Sacrifice, in which case Boethiath will ask you to do the same by using the last follower you have killed. Boethiah will use their body as a conduit- the body will stand up after death and speak in Boethiah's voice- after listening to her and following her downstairs, you will be forced to fight each and every one of Boethiah's followers. However, they will also fight amongst each other, so if you are having difficulty, you may want to let them kill each other and then finish off the rest. After defeating them, Boethiah will use the last person you kill as a conduit and tell you she is bored of her current champion, who now runs his own gang. You must then travel to Knifepoint Ridge and kill them all silently. In order to kill each one silently, you should either hit them at long range with a bow, or jump off the walkways to land right behind them one by one and kill them from behind. In order to defeat Boethiah's champion without him noticing, you can jump on top of the boxes behind the house he is in, and fall through the hole in the roof. He is wearing the Ebony Mail, but the poison effect does not begin until he notices you, in the same way the poison effect does not begin as you wear it until an enemy notices you. Once he is defeated, loot the Ebony Mail off his body and wear it- Boethiah will speak to you one final time, and the quest will end. Whether or not you kill the enemies at Knifepoint Ridge by using stealth attacks or by just rushing in and tearing everyone down, the quest will complete the same way with the same dialogue after you kill the Champion of Boethia. There's no special reward or extra dialogue to be obtained from killing all of the enemies using stealth. However, if you're a fan of role playing and getting into your characters, it's worth it to at least challenge yourself once to see if you can kill every enemy at Knifepoint Ridge including the champion without them noticing you. Notes *Only "not-immortal" followers will activate the shrine when told. *If you don't wish to permanently kill one of your Companions and have 500 gold, then travel to Riften and get the mercenary Marcurio (He will be in the Bee and Barb and sitting on a bench near the door). Once hired fast travel to the shrine, then ask Mercurio to help you. Send him to touch the shrine, which he will do, and then kill him. This Technique loses your 500 gold but keeps a companion that follows for free. (However if you loot his body after Boethiah releases control of him you will find an enchanted mage robe that is valued at a couple hundred to a couple thousand gold depending on the player's level and a possibility of a high level dagger, better than one he had in his inventory before) (if you loot his body right after you stab him he will be holding the robes of destruction, take these and then when he is possessed the robes will reappear on his body thus giving you two sets of these robes and double the money) * If you resurrect your companion after the fact by targetting them and typing "Resurrect" in the console (brought up on PC by using the ~ key), there's a bit of odd behavior. After you slay the companion, Boethiah will take over their body briefly to talk to you. Once she's vacated, you can resurrect your companion successfully--but talking to them will simply re-start your conversation with Boethiah. Once the quest is completed, you should find your companion alive, normal and waiting for you at home (or possibly their recruitment point). * If you have started Molag Bal's daedric quest, an assassin holding Boethiah's Proving will attempt to kill you- reading this will begin the quest. * The above may happen regardless if you have started Molag Bal's quest or not(being a random encounter for players level 30 and above). * It is possible to skip the step where you must kill a follower, and instead kill all of Boethiah's followers, which will cause her to appear ** Boethiah will still demand a sacrifice before bestowing the rest of the quest to retrieve the Ebony Mail however. Still doing it this way can be easier for archer and stealth characters, who can kill the cultists from the cliffs overlooking the shrine without being seen, rather than finding themselves in the middle of the general melee Boethiah declares with no real chance to hide or seek cover. Bugs *Sometimes after killing the follower on the pillar, Boethiah's conduit will not start the dialogue with the player, making the quest impossible to continue. To fix this, just kill all of her worshippers. Then she will leave your companions body and go to the last worshipper you killed. Then you can actually talk to Boethiah's reincarnation and continue the quest as usual.(Xbox360/PC/PS3 confirmed) *If you cleared out Knifepoint before you get this quest, it is possible to have the quest not move past the stage where it is telling you to kill everyone. If this happens, you may be able to move the quest along by putting on the Ebony Mail you get from killing the leader, but this does not always work. *If you open your journal while Boethiah is in possession of one of your companions, or one of her followers, it is possible for the visual effect to never end. Reloading an earlier saved game will fix this. *If you have lost your follower somewhere in the world you won't be able to get a new one thus preventing you from completing this quest. I was able to remedy this by doing some quests for the Companions. I recieved a message 'your companion replaced your follower'. Finish your companions quest then go grab a follower and sacrifice them. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Daedric Quests